No será nada fácil
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: Iván tiene un extraño deseo. Y Yao harto de todo aquello, decide enfrentarse a él. Si el ruso pensaba concretar aquello, el chino no se lo dejaría nada fácil.


**Sinceramente, esta pequeña cosa se me ocurrió hace ya bastaaaaante tiempo por culpa de mi padre, pero recién ahora tuve la suficiente energía para transcribirla :P no es nada fuera de lo normal, asi que no esperen mucho e.e**

**Aclaraciones: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino al gran Himaruya TwT este es un pequeño drabble con unos tintes de Rochu,no es la gran cosa u.u y si,lo se, es el peor título de la historia ToT.**

_**No será nada fácil…**_

Los castaños ojos del asiático volvieron a encontrarse con los amables amatistas de su compañero ruso. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aquellos ojos no solo transmitían una amabilidad superficial, lograban demostrar otro sentimiento no muy agradable que lograba asustar bastante al chino. Él sabía perfectamente las intenciones que ocultaba tras aquellos gentiles orbes.

"_Vuélvete uno con Rusia"_

Sinceramente, a él no le caía mal Iván, incluso podría arriesgarse y decir que le tenía cierto grado de afecto. Pero las extrañas intenciones del albino eran demasiado para él, no le gustaba esa manera tan perversa de pensar que en ocasiones el contrario solía demostrar.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre si y encaminaba sus pasos en otra dirección, debía volver antes de que nuevamente una tormenta de nieve impidiera su viaje, no iba a perder más tiempo allí, y si él no entendía su respuesta negativa, no era su culpa.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo apresaban en un abrazo, mientras sentía como el calor que el otro le proporcionaba se colaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. En sus viajes a Rusia debería empacar más abrigos, de esa manera no sentiría tan ameno aquel contacto.

Trato de soltarse sin hacerle daño al otro, pero él solo ejercía aun más fuerza sobre el delgado cuerpo del chino. Estuvo a punto de gritarle un par insultos en su idioma natal al enorme ruso, cuando se percato de que el otro, aprovechando su distracción, había apresado sus labios en un beso.

Un contacto inesperadamente agradable, el cual había tratado de negar en un principio, pero terminó por corresponder al final. Por alguna razón, había pensado que quizás los labios del albino serian fríos y ásperos, y al contrario de aquello, ahora los encontraba demasiado cálidos y suaves, con un extraño pero no desagradable sabor.

De un momento a otro, el ruso cortó aquel contacto, y recién en ese momento, Yao cayó en cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle que pasó por alto: se había dejado besar por Iván, y lo peor de eso, era que lo había disfrutado.

Involuntariamente, gran parte de su sangre decidió dirigirse hacia sus mejillas, sintiéndolas arder ligeramente, sacándole con ese pequeño gesto una ligera sonrisa al otro.

"_Te dije que tú también deseabas volverte uno conmigo",_ le dijo con algo de superioridad, tomando entre sus manos el confundido rostro del chino.

Hasta que el asiático no pudo soportar más toda aquella humillante situación y se enfado.

No dejaría que él se aproveche de aquel minúsculo momento de debilidad que había sufrido, no le dejaría cumplir aquel perverso y extraño deseo tan fácilmente. Odiaba que todos pensaran que era una persona débil solo por su aspecto, y por aquella razón evidenciaría el gran error que Iván había cometido al juzgarlo así.

Yao decidió liberarse de aquel agarre, y para sorpresa del ruso, el chino lo había logrado con una facilidad que en un principio no creía posible.

Luego de liberarse y apartarse un par de pasos, el mayor se acomodo en una peculiar posición de combate, esperando por el contraataque de su adversario.

"_Si quieres que sea uno contigo, debo advertirte que no te lo hare nada fácil" _

Y fue entonces que el ruso recordó el hecho de que Yao poseía gran experiencia en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, además del hecho de que el asiático había creado las artes marciales y era un gran practicante de ellas. Quizás, solo quizás, lo había subestimado un poco.

"_Entonces, ¿quieres que lo haga por las malas?" _dijo mientras él mismo se posicionaba en una postura también de combate, pero distinta a la de su contrario. Le parecía muy interesante aquel reto que le proponía.

Una sonrisa confiada apareció en el rostro del mayor; a pesar de su apariencia física, él era muy fuerte, y no creía posible que Iván lograra ganarle sencillamente o sin salir lesionado.

Nuevamente, sus ojos se encontraron, pero en esta ocasión ambos poseían actitudes desafiantes respecto al otro, querían saber quien ganaría: si la destreza y el conocimiento del combate de Yao, o la fuerza y poder de Iván.

De cualquier manera, no sería simple, y ninguno de ellos deseaba perder.

**FIN **

**¿A ustedes qué les pareció esta cosa? No se, la hice estando enojada porque mi padre menosprecia las artes marciales, y para no gritarle nada, simplemente escribi esto jajaja de todas maneras, lamento si me salieron un poco distorsionadas las actitudes de los personajes, es la primera vez que utilizo a estos dos **

**Jajaja por alguna razón, saber que este es mi ultimo fic del año me pone feliz :3 **

**Bueno,me despido y a las personas que lean esto, les deseo una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo! :DDD **


End file.
